Cuestión de tiempo
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Es cuestión de tiempo, como todo, pero sobretodo de Merodeadores, trampas, bromas, McGonagall... besos, mentiras, complots y slash. Regalo de cumple de Gui para JustDanny.
1. Chapter 1

**Gui:** ¡Hola! Hoy es 2 de noviembre y mi masme, friend fanfictionera y esas cosas, conocida como **JustDanny**, se vuelve un día más vieja que ayer, un año más mayor que el año pasado. ¿Eso pasa todos los días? Claro, por eso hay que elegir un día para celebrarlo. ¡Felicidades Danny!

**Disclaimer: **¿Rowling le regalaría algo tan bonito a Danny? ¿Si? Pues yo más.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un día más, un día menos<strong>

**Complots, mentiras, hipocresía y besos**  
><em><strong>merodeador, "tout craché"...<strong>_

Era un día como cualquier otro. Lo bueno es que fue distinto de los demás. Lo malo, que lo que lo distinguió no era del todo alegre (por lo menos, no para Remus).

Habían tenido un examen y un par de broncas. También tenían ganas de salir de las aulas. Eran cosas que solían pasar entre semana. Hogwarts estaba muy bien, pero estaba mejor cuando no había clase: era más divertido.

De momento, trabajaban en uno de los trabajos que McGonagall insistía que hiciesen por equipos. Cuando sonó la campana, se removieron todos. Por mucho que fuesen dos horas seguidas de clase, había un descanso. La mitad de la clase salió al pasillo. La otra mitad se quedó dentro. Remus salió un rato para hablar con el resto de los Merodeadores. Se encontró con James y Lily jugando al escondite con la saliva: quien encontrase más en la boca del otro ganaba. Sirius alzaba las cejas desdeñoso:

-No entiendo, de veras que no entiendo eso. ¡James se la ganó después de tanto tiempo!

-Es que Lily se mentía a si misma-añadió Remus.

Los dos se rieron. En la fiesta del otro día, Lily borracha le confesó a James que le gustaba desde hacía un año. Claro, como cumplían un mes saliendo, fue un buen regalo para James. Hasta que se fue su novia, no dejó de acosarla a besos. Ella, obviamente, sonreía encantada.

Entonces pasó uno de Hufflepuff. Uno de los que solían fichar a Sirius. De hecho, se saludaron guiñando un ojo. Remus, sin variar un ápice su expresión (por dentro, en cambio, bullía de celos), comentó:

-¡Uy! ¡Aquí hay feeling!

-¡Qué dices!-negó Sirius.

-Que sí, que sí...-insistió Remus. Con un dedo en la llaga y echando limón, retorciendo bien hasta que sangre del dolor.

Sirius sonrió, comentando que sus conquistas aumentaban ahora que había decidido agrandar sus gustos y mirar las dos aceras. Remus se maldició a si mismo por dentro. La reciente noticia de la bisexualidad de Sirius era todo un bombazo (entiende que las mujeres siguen teniendo un lugar en mi corazón, decía).

Cuando volvió a sonar la campana, Lily volvió a su grupo con Remus y James con Sirius. Este último, con el ego subido, observaba la nuca del licántropo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Estás distinto!

-Lunático me ha hecho fichar a un nuevo miembro del club de fans anónimo de Sirius Black.

-Ya, estupendo. ¿Y Remus?

-¿Remus? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Remus es de tu club de fans imaginario o de tu ideal club de verdaderos fans?

-Cuidado, Cornamenta, que te pego. No hables de lo que no debes. Eso lo dije la otra noche porque estaba borracho. No es verdad.

-Ya sabes que los niños, los perros y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad... Así que un perro borracho...

-Trabaja, Cornamenta, que nos ponen un cero.

Tres mesas por delante, Remus le contaba a Lily su conversación con Sirius. Lo hacía de forma divertida, finjiendo, olvidando que Lily era una mujer perspicaz y que su cerebro sopesaba lo siguiente:

•Remus le estaba contando algo sin venir a cuento.

•Trataba sobre Sirius.

•Se reía demasiado para ser cierto.

•Miraba al chico de Hufflepuff con cara de "vas a morir en un callejón oscuro".

Era bastante inteligente como para asociar esos cuatro datos en una frase clara y concisa: a Remus le gustaba Sirius, cosa que era una novedad. Remus no había hablado nunca de sexualidad, ni hetero, ni bi, ni homo. Todos, segiramente incluyendo aSirius, habían decidido sin consultar a nadie que era heterosexual. Lily sonrió: le parecía bien esegiro de los acontecimientos.

Lo comentó más tarde con James, como depasada. Encontraba que Remus estaba bastante triste por lo ocurrido ese día y a lo mejor James podía hacerle una bromita para que se animase.

-Creo que a Remus le gusta Sirius.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes.

-¿Y cuando lo has decidido?

-Hoy-y Lily le contó su razonamiento. James no lo podía negar.

-Oye, esto es estupendo.

-¿Le animarás?

-No veas como... Voy a revolucionar a los Merodeadores. Espero que Gus no la tome conmigo... Porque, ¿sabes? Sirius me confesó que se había puesto a andar por mitad de la carretera — que había sacado medio cuerpo del armario — porque le gustaba Remus.

-¡No!

-Estaba borracho: no puede ser mentira.

-¡Qué me dices!

-Voy a crear un complot contra esos dos... ¡Voy a juntarles!

Dicho esto, se acercó a Lily, la besó mil veces, le dio un abrazo y subió por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Solo necesitaba un buen escenario y todo iría sobre ruedas...

* * *

><p>Bieeen! ¿Reviews? Jajaja adoro esto... Al final me convertí al Slasherismo. Todo por culpa de Danny. Dats de rison of de present, of cors, ai dont guant to hapiberdeyar your hapibedei. ¿Se entiende algo? xD<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Gui:** ¡Hola! No sé si lo sabéis pero HOY, dos de noviembre de 2012, es el cumple de Danny, es decir, **JustDanny** esa ficker que tanto mola. Y yo como buena amiga le regalo la continuación del regalo del año pasado. Y lo dejo en suspense porque... Porque es una vieja que ha llegado al zwanzig y ya está. Y a lo mejor eso merecería un regalo más guay... Pues sí, así que espero conseguir acabar el último capítulo. Por cierto, hedecidido cambiar el título porque el anterior era una mierda. Pero he dejado el cap anterior tal cual estaba porque así recordamos el cambio de título. Alehop. **¡FELICES 20 000 AÑOS DANNY!** jiji... Smuac

**Disclaimer:** Rowling te queremos, creaste HP. Y ahora te jodes porque yo lo pervierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuestión de tiempo<br>_y de muchos factores más como las bromas, las trampas, la gente, McGonagall..._**

Un año después, o por lo menos a James le pareció un año, seguía sin saber cómo hacerlo. En realidad sólo habían pasado veinte minutos, pero James había hecho tal ejercicio mental que su agotamiento físico era palpable. Se le habían ocurrido una cantidad insoportable de chorradas. Encerrarlos en una habitación de la que sólo se puede salir si se besan, decirle al otro que el uno está por él y dejar que la cosa fluya, emborracharlos mucho mucho y ver si se creaba la tensión, decirlo, hacerlo intuir, actuar, dejar que fluya. Pero nada de todo eso le convencía al cien por cien.

Pensaba seriamente que necesitaba una mente pensante añadida. Pero no le podía pedir a Sirius que le ayudase a juntarle con Remus. Ni a Remus lo mismo con Sirius. Y Peter seguro que se asustaba. Y Lily... Bueno, podía hacerla su cómplice pero ¿tendría una idea genial y fantabulosa?

Lo que James no sabía era que Lily, que lo había visto muy decidido a juntar a sus amigos, había ido a captar información por su cuenta, para intentar ayudarle.

Primero había ido a la biblioteca y se había cruzado con su amiga Mary a la que le había preguntado métodos para juntar a dos personas que ya se gustan y que no lo admitirían nunca. Y Mary antes de contestar la miró con cara sarcástica. Como si le dijese con la mirada "me suena esto de un ser enamorado de otro que no lo admitiría nunca...". Como si la situación de Lily hace un tiempo hubiese sido la misma. Mentira cochina.

A todo esto, Mary le dijo que la mejor manera de juntar a dos personas afines era mintiéndoles. Y se fue. Así sin más. Podríamos focalizarnos en la mente de nuestra querido pelirroja que se está comiendo el protagonismo de nuestros homosexuales héroes, pero está rememorando a ver cuándo le ha mentido Mary en lo que a James se refiere. Es aburrido. Sólo se ve a Lily muy concentrada y soltando de vez en cuando exclamaciones de comprensión que siempre se transforman en indignación. Así que vamos a hablar del contexto del día siguiente.

Como seguramente nadie recuerde, James y Lily se habían enterado del amor correspondido entre Remus y Sirius un día laboral, viernes, por la tarde. Y por la noche y al día siguiente seguían buscando maneras de juntarles. El sábado había partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, primero de la temporada. Ganó Gryffindor, como es de suponer y por la noche habría fiesta, la mejor ocasión para juntar a Lunático y Canuto. La mejor, si la idea llegaba a tiempo.

La idea no llegó a tiempo. James estaba nervioso y se reía por chorradas, como en este momento.

-Siriusly, Sirius... -y carcajada nerviosa. Algo así como "puajajajajajaja", ese tipo de risa que James no tiene nunca (bueno, Lily os contará que sí, pero eso es asunto de James y Lily).

-Cornamenta, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-Nada, nada, Sirius, es sólo la euforia después del partido -dice Lily la salvadora.-Tú ve con Remus y Peter que yo me ocupo de él.

Y claro, así no se llega a ninguna parte. Así nunca. James está que se arranca los pelillos de la nariz y ni siquiera tiene ganas de beber. Lily decide bailar con él pero no funciona. Besarle funciona un rato pero en cuanto paran desaparece el efecto. Terrible.

Mientras, Remus y Peter acogen a un preocupado Sirius. Como la conversación que tienen es sobre James y el amigo Potter ya ha acaparado bastante capítulo, vamos a saltar en el tiempo hacia delante, cuando Peter encierra a Sirius en el baño sin varita (es decir, Peter le ha encerrado con magia y Sirius no tiene su varita) y hace entrar a Remus con un ardid impecable que es que le deja por fin entrar porque el licántropo tenía ganas de hacer pis. Esta frase es incomprensible, pero revela que Pet, contrariamente a lo que pensaba James también participa en lo de juntar a Remus y Sirius aunque no se sabe a ciencia cierta si por coña (ultimamente, Pet hace a menudo gracias solo, de las que se ríe en silencio) o por verdadero deseo de emparejarlos.

Así que observamos cómo Remus ve asustado a una masa de carne informe que sube por la pared del cubículo del baño, que parece que va a atacarle y matarle... Y que le cae encima como un peso muerto. El grito de Remus es espectacular. No olvidemos que estaba haciendo pis. Qué escatologico y asqueroso.

Sirius reconoce el grito y se aparta con brusquedad, intento de rapidez y muchos manotazos. Remus se recoloca todo lo que tiene que recolocar para estar presentable. Mira a Sirius un tanto colorado y decide que lavarse las manos es lo mejor que puede hacer para no mirar a Sirius a la cara. Sirius intenta salir sin dar explicaciones pero una voz en su cabeza se lo impide. Debe de ser la misma que le habló a James durante una borrachera.

-Bueno, estaba encerrado en el cubículo y entomces he salido trepando. Y siento haberme caído sobre ti.

-Aham.

Silencio. Muy pero que muy incómodo. Y largo. Y duradero. Durante el cual a Peter le ha dado tiempo a ir a ver a James y contarle la gracia que les acaba de hacer a Canuto y a Lunático. Y también da tiempo a que James saltede alegría y se dirija al baño pese a Lily a espiar. Y en el cual ha entrado McGonagall y los ha echado a todos sin siquiera pararse a mirar si había gente en los baños (en los de chicas había una pareja heterosexual haciendo guarrerías). Y en todo ese tiempo Remus y Sirius no dijeron nada y Remus seguía lavándose las manos.

-Se te van a desintegrar.

-¿El qué?

-Las manos.

-¡Ah!

Y se las seca. Y verifica que no se haya caído ni un solo trocito de piel. Y dice algo como salgamos, y cuando lo hacen ven que todo está semi vacío y claro, esto es cosa de McGonagall, mejor nos quedamos aquí dentro hasta que pase el peligro y tienes razón.

-¿Que tal la fiesta?

-Bien.

Silencio.

-¿Has pillado alguna víctima?

-Se me ha acercado una chica pero no me gustan.

A ver. Tengo que aclarar una cosa. Y es el quién dice qué. Sirius es el que ha hecho la pregunta de "¿Has pillado alguna víctima?" y Remus le ha contestado. Y se le ha colado la n en "gustan".

-¿No te gustan las chicas?

-No, esa. Esa chica. Claro que me gustan las chicas, Sirius, vaya pregun...

-¡No te gustan las tías! ¡Eres gay!

-No.

-Claro que sí, no suelen admitirlo. ¡Andas por la otra acera!

-Tú has admitido muy rápidamente serlo.

-Yo voy en cochecito por la calzada, Lunático, es más cómodo.

-Bueno, déjate de cosas muggles, no soy gay.

-¿Quién te gusta?

-Sirius, déjalo. Vamos fuera, seguro que McGonagall se ha ido.

Sirius debería insistir. Un poco. Sólo un poco. Y lo conseguiría. Pero no lo hace. Y los dos salen. Y van sigilosamente (riéndose de la pareja del baño de chicas que hace demasiado ruido) hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Entran en la penumbra y entonces los que están en la habitación no se pispan. Son Lily y James despidiéndose de forma romántica y hablando de ellos dos.

-Espero que el plan de Gus haya dado resultado.

-Relájate, James. Si Sirius y Remus se gustan acabarán dándose cuenta.

-No si son tan lentos como tú.

-Anda cállate. Les costará más porque son dos chicos. Pero está claro. A Remus le gusta Sirius seguro.

-Y a Sirius Remus, me lo dijo. Los borrachos...

-Nunca mienten ya. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Y mientras esos dos se besan, Remus y Sirius... Están paralizados.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Mi hermana dice que he aprendido a crear suspense. Y ya que estamos pues creo suspense. Y espero Danny querida que me odies mucho y a ver si consigo subir el final antes de tu próximo cumple xD... Felicidades de nuevo!<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
